Don't Go!
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [ONESHOOT] [DLDR!] Jangan pergi Kris. Kami menyayangimu.


_Fanfiction ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperkeruh suasana._

_Aku tahu, kondisi EXO dan para fans sendiri lagi galau banget. Tapi, yeah, sebagai seorang penulis ff, hanya lewat sebuah tulisan saja aku mampu menuangkan rasa sakit ini._

_Aku udah capek nangis. Tapi, waktu nulis ini aku ttp aja nangis. Aku yakin kita semua bisa ngelewatin masalah ini. Kita harus kuat dong ya, EXO juga._

_E X O SARANGHAJA~_

**BGM :**

**Wang Lee Hom – Kiss Goodbye**

**EXO – Miracle in December (Chinesee Version)**

* * *

Kris meletakkan handphonenya ke atas nakas. Helaan napasnya samar-samar memenuhi ruangan. Pria itu menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Tao—sang magnae—masih terlelap dengan nyamannya di atas ranjang. Dia pasti sangat lelah. Terlebih dengan semakin banyaknya kegiatan yang harus mereka lalui. EXO memang sedang tenar-tenarnya. Mini album mereka mendapat sambutan yang baik dari semua kalangan. Kris patut merasa senang akan hal tersebut, bagaimanapun rasa-rasanya kerja keras mereka seakan terbayar. Tapi, entah mengapa jauh dibalik itu semua, terlepas dari semua yang telah terjadi, pria itu merasa kelelahan menyelimutinya. Memeluk kuat tubuh Kris hingga ia merasa remuk. Dia menatap sendu ke luar jendela, memandang hamparan langit malam yang pekat. Suasana gelap dan sunyi membuat Kris merasa harus melepas sakitnya. Dia menunduk, menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan lalu menangis. Berusaha keras menahan isakan yang berlomba-lomba meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya. Kris ingin berteriak, menyuarakan frustasi yang sudah lama ia tahan. Tapi dia tak bisa. Kesedihan membuat pria itu tak bisa berpikir. Dia bukan tipe pria cengeng, namun ada saat-saatnya dia merasa dirinya mendadak lemah. Airmata luruh tak terkendali. Dia menyayangi mereka. Kris menyanyangi EXO. Para fans. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ada jutaan kenangan yang mereka ukir bersama. Segala tangis, tawa, sakit, juga kebahagiaan.

Salahkah ia?

Apakah dia egois?

Memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri, meninggalkan mereka semua untuk terus merajut mimpi. Tanpa dirinya, tanpa seorang Kris lagi.

Tolong katakan, salahkah ia?

Kris mencintai mereka, melebihi segala yang ia miliki. Mereka layaknya keluarga, separuh hidupnya. Namun Kris memiliki mimpi lain yang mesti ia kejar. Dia punya alasan mengapa dia harus melakukan ini semua.

Jahatkah ia?

Dia sudah membuat keputusan, dan hanya menunggu waktu hingga keputusan tersebut menguak ke permukaan.

* * *

"Kau kenapa Kris Ge?"

Kris menoleh, mendapati Tao sedang menatap aneh padanya. Dia berusaha tersenyum, meski kepalsuan yang ia beri itu nyatanya tak kunjung mampu membuat Kris merasa lebih baik. Dia merasa sedang menipu mereka. Padahal bukan seperti itu, tidak benar-benar begitu. Dia hanya tidak ingin mereka menahannya nanti. Karna itu, dia menyembunyikan berbagai rencana yang telah ia buat. Dia tak mau goyah. Dia sungguh merasa cukup untuk melangkah bersama sebelas teman-temannya. Dia tahu keputusan ini salah, melenceng jauh dari slogan mereka. Tapi sekali saja, dia ingin merasa bahagia, tak bisakah ia?

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kris.

Bohong. Nyatanya, segala bentuk kebersamaan yang mereka bagi setiap detiknya membuat pria itu tersiksa. Dia bimbang. Ingin tinggal, namun hatinya memberontak. Ingin pergi, tapi dia sendiri merasa tak rela.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih duduk disitu? Kita harus melanjutkan syuting, Ge. Ayo." Tao mendatangi Kris, mengulurkan tangannya pada pria itu sambil mengulas senyum hangat. Kris membisu, memandang lama pada uluran itu. Jika nanti ia pergi, kepada siapa lagi Tao akan mengulurkan tangannya? Kepada siapa lagi dia mampu mengeluh tentang segala sakitnya? Pada siapa lagi dia akan menangis karna merindukan orangtuanya? Dia tidak akan bersedih kan? Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?

"Aku lelah sekali," gumam Kris.

Tao mengerutkan dahi, mengerjapkan matanya karna sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan Kris. Mereka baru menyelesaikan beberapa scene, biasanya pria itu tidak mengeluh seperti ini. Dan lagipula, ini belum seberapa. "Kau sakit?" Tao bergerak maju lalu tanpa sungkan menyentuh kening Kris. Tidak panas, pikirnya dalam hati.

Kris meraih tangan Tao, menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Tao."

"Tapi, kau terlihat tidak bersemangat." Sambung Tao.

Kris menghela napas, bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai menarik Tao untuk ikut berjalan bersama. "Aku hanya lelah."

_Dan aku ingin berhenti._

* * *

"HYUUUUUUUUNG~"

Oh Sehun berlari ke arahnya, dengan sengaja menubrukkan diri pada tubuh tinggi Kris. Pria satunya lagi mendengus, menyentil dahi Sehun dengan kuat. Membuat magnae itu mengaduh secara spontan. "Wae?"

Sehun terkekeh bagai bocah, "MV kita sudah dilihat satu juta orang. Lihat ini." Dia menunjukkan handphonenya pada Kris. Tertawa senang saat melihat jumlah viewers yang tertera di sana. Kris terdiam, hanya mampu memandang handphone itu dengan sayu. Dia melirik pada Sehun yang masih tersenyum, bocah ini—hanya dengan melihat jumlah viewers saja dia sudah bisa tertawa bahagia seperti itu.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Sehun menoleh padanya, mendengus lalu kembali sibuk menonton ulang MV mereka. "Eishh. Lelah bagaimana yang kau maksud? Aku justru merasa kerja keras kita telah terbayar." Lalu dia berlalu begitu saja, menularkan tawanya pada para Hyung yang lain.

Apa hanya Kris yang merasa jenuh di sini?

Apa hanya dia yang merasa ingin menyerah?

_Jawabannya ada di hatimu sendiri, Kris._

* * *

"Kita sudah bisa mengirimkan berkas-berkasnya dalam waktu seminggu atau dua minggu lagi. Sementara itu, kau bisa terus melanjutkan aktivitasmu dengan para member. Bukankah kalian juga akan showcase di Shanghai?"

Kris mengangguk, menyesap kopinya dengan raut tak bersemangat. "Mungkin ini bisa menjadi yang terakhir sebelum aku pergi." Sahutnya pelan.

Sang pengacara nampak tersenyum prihatin. "Kau belum memberitahu mereka?"

Kali ini Kris menggeleng, dia bisa merasakan sebongkah batu kasar menggores perasaannya. "Belum. Aku belum berani mengatakannya."

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

Kris tertawa kecil, lebih mirip tawa kesedihan. Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti tahu seperti apa kepedihan yang sedang ia tanggung. Dia nampak sangat tersiksa. "Kau benar." Dia meneguk lagi cairan pahit itu, membiarkan ampas-ampas itu menari-nari di lidahnya. "Hanya saja, jika aku mengatakannya sekarang, aku takut diriku akan goyah lalu mulai memilih kembali melanjutkan semuanya. Akan lebih menyakitkan jika kami tetap bersama selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, namun tak ada sedikitpun kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak mau dikekang lagi. Kontrak itu membuatku tak bisa bernapas."

"Tapi, apakah kau merasa baik-baik saja sudah melepas mereka?"

Kris tersenyum, tanpa ia sadari matanya berlinang. "Terkadang, untuk meraih sesuatu, ada beberapa hal yang harus kita korbankan. Aku memilih untuk meraih kebebasanku, dan melepas EXO. Aku yakin, mereka bisa menjadi lebih kuat dimasa depan. Jika ditanya apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak, maka dengan tegas aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

Pengacara itu mengangguk paham. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apakah kau tidak bersedih?"

Kris memalingkan muka lalu menatap ke luar jendela café, berusaha kuat menyembunyikan sebening airmata yang entah bagaimana bisa menetes.

_Jika dia bilang dia tidak bersedih, maka dia sedang berbohong._

* * *

**140510 EXO-M Heading to Shanghai**

"Kau tahu Kris, terkadang aku merasa tidak percaya kita bisa sampai sejauh ini. Belum lagi dengan konser yang akan kita lakukan. Aku merasa sangat senang." Oceh Luhan sambil tersenyum manis pada Kris.

Pria jangkung itu tidak menjawab, memandang kosong pada langit-langit pesawat.

"Hei! Setidaknya jawab aku, bodoh." Luhan menepuk lengan Kris dengan kuat, membuat priaitu tersentak.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?" tanya Kris malas-malasan.

"Setidaknya tentang perasaanmu. Kau merasa senang atau tidak?"

Senang?

Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana itu merasa senang sejak ia memutuskan untuk berhenti meniti karirnya bersama EXO. Kris terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya, hanyut dalam pusaran dilemma yang ia sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan akan memusingkannya.

"Aku senang," dusta Kris. "Selama bersama EXO, aku merasa senang."

Luhan berdecak, meraih penutup matanya dan mulai memasangkan benda itu ke kepala. Dia bersandar malas, "Kalau itu aku juga tahu."

_Tapi, kau tidak tahu bahwa aku akan meninggalkan kalian._

* * *

**140511 EXO Showcase in Shanghai**

Begitu banyak penonton. Mereka berteriak, memanggil-manggil namanya. Tak jarang Kris menangkap ada sebagian dari penonton itu yang sedang tersenyum sambil menitikkan airmata. Sebegitu bahagianya kah mereka? Kris merasa terenyuh, bagaimanapun para penggemar adalah alasan kuat baginya untuk tetap bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Mereka yang selalu mendukung Kris dan EXO. Mereka yang akan ikut tersenyum dan menangis bersama EXO. Entah bagaimana, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Kris berharap selamanya para fans akan seperti ini. Tetap saling menjaga satu sama lain, melindungi serta mendukung EXO. Meski sesaat lagi dia akan pergi, walau kepergiannya nanti akan membawa dampak besar pada fandom mereka. Kris tetap ingin agar mereka selalu kompak, agar mereka juga bisa ikhlas menerima kepergiannya nanti.

"Kris Ge." Panggil Tao.

Kris berpaling ke arahnya. Riuh-riuh teriakan penonton membawa ia mendekat. Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu berbisik. Tapi Kris bisa menangkap dengan jelas gerak bibirnya. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Kris membeku, "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Tao."

Tao mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga saja."

Kris tahu hatinya bergemuruh. Sesak sekali jika harus mengatakan kebohongan terus-menerus. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau sudah berjanji," Tao tertawa ceria lalu menghampiri member lainnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang kini sedang berjuang menata ekspresinya agar tidak ketahuan penggemar.

_Maafkan Gege, Tao._

* * *

"_Berkasnya akan segera sampai ke pengadilan kamis ini. Kau sungguh tidak ingin kembali ke Korea?"_

Kris menguatkan genggamannya pada handphone tersebut, berusaha menarik napas dengan baik meski dia tahu pikirannya sendiri mulai kacau. Tidak, dia tidak ragu untuk mengambil keputusan meninggalkan EXO. Dia hanya khawatir dengan reaksi para member. Kris tidak mau mereka mendadak hilang fokus dan semuanya akan berantakan. EXO akan segera mengadakan konser akhir bulan ini. Dia memang salah. Mengajukan gugatan di detik-detik seperti sekarang. Entah kecaman seperti apa yang akan menghampirinya nanti. "Tidak. Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika di sini. Aku akan segera kembali jika pihak manajemen sudah menanggapi gugatan yang kita buat."

"_Para member sudah tahu?"_

Kris memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir lalu menatap lamat-lamat pada Chen yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Pemuda itu nampak lelap. "Mereka akan tahu sendiri nanti." Jawabnya sungguh-sungguh.

"_Bersemangatlah. Kita pasti berhasil. Banyak yang mendukungmu."_

"Terimakasih. Aku merasa terbantu sekali dengan kehadiranmu."

Dan setelah itu dia mematikan handphonenya. Kris tersenyum getir. Dia tahu, ke depannya nanti pasti tidaklah mudah. Begitu banyak jalanan berliku yang harus ia lewati. Jika dulu dia melakukannya bersama mereka, kini Kris sendiri. Hanya seorang diri.

* * *

**140515**

_**Kris EXO Akan Membatalkan Kontrak dengan SM Entertainment**_

Tao melotot horror pada judul artikel yang ia baca di handphonenya. Pria itu mendadak gemetar, dia berusaha tertawa karna ini semua terasa tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin Kris akan membatalkan kontraknya sementara mereka sedang menyiapkan diri untuk konser, promosi album, dan banyak kegiatan lainnya? Siapapun yang menulis artikel ini harus diberi pelajaran. Dia membaca kalimat per kalimat yang tertulis di sana, berjuang keras agar tidak percaya. Tapi segala keanehan yang terjadi pada Kris belakangan ini, membuat Tao ragu.

Tao berlari keluar kamar dengan tergesa, mencari-cari Kris sambil memanggil namanya. Suasana dorm terasa sangat lengang, dan dia baru sadar jika hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sana. Mata Tao menggenang, Kris tidak akan meninggalkannya kan? Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama. Meski ini hanya candaan semata, tapi Tao sungguh membencinya. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang menggunakan hal-hal seperti sebagai lelucon.

Handphonenya bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Tao langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Dia terengah, sangat panik hingga ia pikir dirinya hampir meledak. "Halo?"

"_Kau di mana?"_

Ternyata yang menelepon adalah manajer Hyung. "Hyung. Aku—"

"_Kau ada di dorm kan?"_

Tao mengangguk. Tiba-tiba menjadi sangat ketakutan. Suara manajernya terdengar aneh. Sangat panik dan bergetar. Sama seperti Tao. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ya. Aku di dorm."

"_Tunggu di sana. Aku akan segera datang. Panggil semua Gegemu agar berkumpul di dorm. Kita harus membicarakan masalah ini. Sial. Kris pasti sudah gila."_

Tao sesegukan. Pasti sangat serius. Masalah ini pasti sangat serius. Biasanya sang manajer tak pernah ambil pusing dengan rumor-rumor bohong seperti ini. Ada apa? Kenapa semua berubah menjadi begitu rumit? Tao bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

"TAO!"

Tao mematikan sambungannya. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu. Ada Luhan, Chen, Lay dan Xiumin di sana. Raut mereka tak terbaca. Kecewa, amarah, sedih bercampur aduk membentuk segurat luka di hati mereka semua. "Luhan Ge."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau belum melihat berita apapun kan?" cecar Luhan bertubi-tubi.

Tao menggigit bibir dalamnya, dia memegang lengan Luhan takut-takut. "Berita itu tidak benar kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Luhan menghela napas berat, lalu beralih mengusap kepala Tao dengan sayang, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, nampaknya manajer Hyung marah sekali."

"Aku pernah mendengar Kris Hyung membicarakan masalah gugatan dengan seseorang di handphonenya." Ujar Chen tiba-tiba. Semua orang menoleh padanya. Tao yang paling terkejut. Mata pria itu memerah. "Maaf Tao. Tapi sepertunya berita itu benar. Kris Hyung akan pergi meninggalkan kita semua."

Dan seumur hidup Xiumin, dia tak pernah menyaksikan Luhan dan Tao menangis sekeras itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Suara berat itu serasa menggema di ruangan yang sunyi senyap. Mereka semua berkumpul di sana. Seluruh anggota EXO-M bersama sang manajer. Terduduk lesu sambil mengharapkan kedatangan Kris. Pria itu menunduk, buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar. Tidak ingin membicarakan masalah gugatannya dulu. Namun nampaknya Tao sangat keras kepala. Dia menyusul Kris ke dalam kamar dan mulai mengamuk-ngamuk seperti bocah gila.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU SUDAH GILA?!" Bentaknya murka. Pria itu meraih lengan Kris, memaksanya untuk berbalik dan beradu tatap dengan dirinya. "KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI, KRIS? JAWAB AKU?!"

Kris menelan ludahnya, berat sekali untuk berbicara. Seakan ada yang menyumbat lehernya dengan sebongkah batu. "Aku lelah." bisiknya nyaris terbawa angin malam.

Tao beringsut mundur. Airmata luruh begitu saja. Dia sungguh tidak percaya ini. Kebohongan macam apa yang sedang Kris mainkan? Kegilaan seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"A—apa?"

Kris mengangkat wajahnya. Pria itu nampak berantakan. Tak kalah hancur dari Tao dan semua teman-temannya. "Maafkan aku, Tao.. Aku sungguh lelah. Bukankah selama ini aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

Tao mengira dirinya sedang bermimpi. Lututnya lemas. Hampir-hampir serasa tak berpijak lagi. "Lelah?" lirihnya. Dia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. "Kau bilang, kau lelah?"

Kris mengangguk. Pria itu berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil sebuah koper besar dan mulai mengisi beberapa keperluan yang akan ia bawa ke rumahnya nanti. Untuk sementara dia akan tinggal bersama orangtuanya dulu. "Maaf."

Tao menangis keras-keras. Dia bagai bocah tersesat. Kepergian Kris membuatnya tak sanggup berkata-kata. Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan. Hanya karna sebuah kata 'lelah' yang bahkan tidak ada bandingnya dengan persahabatan mereka, pria itu memutuskan pergi?

"Kau egois." Gumam Tao disela-sela isakannya. "Kau kira hanya dirimu yang merasa lelah? Kau kira dirimu hanya seorang diri?"

Kris membeku, namun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Hanya karna kau terlalu memperhatikan lukamu, kau mengkhianati kami? Kau mengajukan gugatan itu secara diam-diam dan membuat kami bagai sekumpulan idiot menyedihkan? Kau brengsek."

Kris membiarkan semua ucapan Tao. Mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Mengacuhkan tetesan asin yang membasahi wajahnya. Dia tidak main-main ketika mengatakan dirinya merasa lelah. Dia tidak bahagia dengan keberadaannya di EXO. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangi teman-temannya. Mereka semua sangat berarti bagi Kris sendiri. Tapi, Kris juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya untuk sebuah pekerjaan semu yang membuatnya tidak bahagia. Dia tidak ingin terjebak dalam rasa jenuh yang bisa membuatnya semakin frustasi. Dia tahu Tao kecewa, semua orang yang mencintainya pasti kecewa. Tapi dia juga berhak memutuskan seperti apa kehidupannya ke depan. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu menghampiri Kris. Tidak ada yang paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi terkekang. Para member yang lain mungkin masih sanggup bertahan karna mereka menikmati semuanya. Tapi Kris berbeda. Dia sungguh tidak kuasa lagi. Biarlah semua orang mengatainya egois, tidak bersyukur. Bukankah seharusnya dia tahu jika kontrak tersebut akan mengikatnya seperti ini? Kris tahu. Dia mengerti. Mungkin disanalah letak kesalahannya. Dia mengira dirinya kuat dan mampu menjalani kontrak tersebut, dia pikir seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dirinya akan bisa menyesuaikan diri. Ternyata tidak. Dia justru semakin lelah, semakin kesal dengan adanya ketidakadilan yang dilakukan oleh sang manajemen. Kini, masihkan dia menjadi pihak yang tersalahkan?

"Kami menyayangimu. Tapi kau melakukan ini semua tanpa memberitahu kami. Kau jahat. Kau terlalu berambisi. Apa karna pihak manajemen tidak memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mengembangkan karirmu? Karna itu?"

Kris masih betah membisu.

"Itu semua karna kau belum siap! Kau terlalu percaya diri! Seharusnya kau fokus pada grup kita! Bukan memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu! Sekarang, kau akan tetap pergi?"

Kris berjalan menuju pintu kamar, melewati Tao yang masih terduduk. "Aku akan pergi. Selamat tinggal, Tao. Aku—" Kris bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang melemah. "—pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, para member, juga fans-fans kita. Maaf."

Tao kalut. Dia berbalik, masih dalam posisi duduknya. Pria itu sangat terluka. Kris sudah seperti pelindungnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa Tao andalkan. Jika Kris pergi, pada siapa lagi dia bisa menyandarkan dirinya. Persahabatan mereka tidak sedangkal itu kan?

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku Ge!" erang Tao frustasi. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti! Jelaskan padaku! Lelah bukan alasan sesungguhnya, aku tahu itu!"

Kris tersenyum pedih, dia berjalan mendekati Tao, sedikit merunduk lalu mengusap sayang kepala adik kecilnya. "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan siap. Aku hanya menjauh, Tao. Bukan berarti aku menghilang. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Jika kau menyayangi Gege, bukankah seharusnya kau menghormati setiap keputusan yang telah Gege buat, hmm?" Kris menghapus jejak airmata Tao perlahan.

Tao menarik sudut jaket Kris, menggenggamnya kelewat erat. Menghalau agar lelaki itu tidak pergi. "Jika kau pergi, maka aku membencimu." Ancam Tao—masih sambil menangis.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau membenciku. Kau bisa melupakanku dengan mudah," jawab Kris.

Dan hari itu, untuk pertamakalinya Tao merasa sangat membenci Kris. Terlebih pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan sosok itu agar tidak pergi.

* * *

"Hyung."

Sehun menyapa mereka semua pagi itu. Mata magnae itu nampak bengkak, alih-alih mulai menyerupai Tao. Namun dia tetap berusaha tersenyum, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun di sana, di antara mereka semua. Suasana dorm mendadak canggung dan aneh. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, serta Chen yang biasanya ribut tidak karuan tiba-tiba memilih diam. Kelam menyelimuti mereka. Kehilangan sosok itu membuat semua orang bersedih. Apa yang ada di pikiran Kris saat mengajukan hal tersebut? Apa dia tidak memikirkan mereka semua?

Luhan memeluk Sehun, erat. Dadanya kembali sesak saat bertemu member EXO-K. Masih terbayang jelas di ingatannya malam itu, saat Tao dan Kris bertengkar. Saat Lay memukul pria tersebut, dan saat sang manajer melakukan hal yang sama. Saat semua orang meneriaki Kris dan pria itu hanya mampu menunduk dalam. Dia berulang kali mengatakan maaf, tapi apakah itu ada gunanya? Kris tetap mengkhianati mereka. Dia berubah menjadi seorang pengkhianat di mata semua orang. Tak peduli jika dia memiliki sejuta alasan sekalipun, tidak seharusnya Kris mengajukan pemutusan kontrak di masa-masa kejayaan mereka. Di saat konser yang mereka impikan telah di depan mata. Tanpa sadar, Luhan sudah menangis tersedu, membuat bahu Sehun basah. Selama ini dia selalu mengatakan dirinya seorang pria manly, tapi entah mengapa setelah kepergian Kris dirinya menjadi begitu cengeng. "Jangan menangis, Hyung." Gumam Sehun. Padahal dirinya sendiri sudah terisak. Jika biasanya para member akan mengejek interaksi mereka yang kelewat mesra, namun hari ini berbeda. Semua nampak diam memperhatikan. Bahkan Xiumin sekalipun yang biasanya sangat anti dengan hal-hal seperti itu tiba-tiba saja berubah. Dia mendekati Sehun dan Luhan, mengusap kepala mereka secara bergantian.

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik bagi Kris. Sudahlah."

Lay mendengus, terlihat tidak suka jika ada yang membahas Kris. "Dia egois."

"Lay." Xiumin menatapnya penuh peringatan.

Lay memalingkan muka. Bersedekap tangan lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah. "Dimana Suho?" tanyanya pada Jongin.

"Di kamarnya. Dia belum keluar sejak kemarin." Jawab Jongin tak bersemangat. Memang sejak tersebarnya berita mengenai Kris, Suho lebih memilih mendekam di dalam kamar. Dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan kesedihannya seorang diri.

Tao berjalan lunglai ke kamar Suho. Tanpa mengetuk, pria itu melangkah masuk. Dia bisa melihat Suho yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela. Hyungnya itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Dia pasti sama bersedihnya dengan Tao. Kadar kecewanya mungkin lebih banyak. "Hyung," panggil Tao.

Suho menoleh, "Kau sudah datang." Sapanya pada Tao. Pria itu mengangguk, lalu bergerak mendekati Suho.

"Aku merindukan Kris." Adu Tao. Dia hampir menangis saat berbicara. Rasanya masih belum bisa percaya jika Kris telah pergi. Pria itu mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali. Tao juga tidak mungkin memaksanya kan? Persahabatan mereka di masa lalu biarlah menjadi kenangan yang indah.

Suho tertawa kecil, "Aku juga."

Angin sore menelusup masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Mencoba mengeringkan wajah mereka yang basah. Tapi apakah itu ada gunanya? Sedangkan luka basah di hati mereka menjadi semakin sakit setiap detiknya.

* * *

"Untuk persiapan konser, kita harus tetap menjalaninya. Mungkin ada perubahan untuk koreo, tapi itu tidak masalah. Selama kalian bisa bersemangat dan tidak terluka, aku yakin semua baik-baik saja."

Semua member mengangguk, tak terkecuali Tao yang berdiri di sudut paling belakang. Dia nampak lelah, namun masih memaksakan diri untuk latihan. Kepergian Kris membuat EXO harus melakukan latihan dua kali lipat lebih keras. Karna dia merupakan sebuah kepingan penting di dalam grup, ketika dia tak ada maka semua akan menjadi kacau.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu Tao hati-hati.

Tao sempat linglung sejenak, kehilangan fokusnya. "Nde? Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Ajak Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangguk, dan mereka memulai latihan seperti biasanya. Hari itu, EXO memulai latihan dengan suasana yang sangat aneh.

* * *

"Kau menulis apa?"

Kris mendongak, menatap Ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Sebuah pesan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Untuk?"

Tawa kecil menguar dari bibir Kris. Dia memandang sendu tulisannya. "Untuk penggemarku."

Ibunya ikut tertawa, menyemangati Kris dengan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya "Tulis sesuatu yang indah. Mereka pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kris terdiam. Sudah dua hari dia menghilang dan lebih memilih mendekam di dalam rumah, nyatanya keadaan semakin tidak membaik. Berbagai respon dilontarkan pada Kris. Ada yang menerima daan mendukung, ada juga yang menghujat dan menolak. Tapi Kris sendiri tak ambil pusing, tidak mau memikirkan ada seberapa banyak orang yang sedang membencinya. Yang ia utamakan adalah para member. Apakah mereka mengalami begitu banyak kesusahan setelah ia pergi? Apa mereka merindukannya? Apa hanya Kris yang bertingkah bodoh di sini?

"Pasti, bu." Jawabnya nyaris tak terdengar.

_**Kris's Instagram and Weibo Update [140516]**_

_**I'm alright. I wish you all the best, and that things will be even better for you guys. Thanks to all of those who support me, thanks for all your voice of support. Wu Yifan will always be here.**_

Dia bukan Kris lagi. Dia hanya seorang Wu Yi Fan.

* * *

_**Tao's Instagram update**_

_**EXO concert Fighting! Lets work hard! Fighting!**_

"Tao."

Suara Sehun menyadarkan Tao. Sembari menyeka keringat, pria itu berjalan lunglai menuju teman-temannya. "Wae?" tanya Tao. Dia sedikit terkekeh saat melirik Baekhyun yang sedang berguling-guling di atas lantai bersama Chanyeol, tampaknya sedang memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao memukul pundak Sehun kuat-kuat. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau lesu sekali." Sahut Sehun setelah mengusap lengannya yang sakit.

Tao menggeleng, "Aku hanya lelah." jelasnya. Benar, bukan karna masalah lain. Bukan karna dia memikirkan grupnya dan Kris. Bukan karna rasa kekecewaannya yang mendalam. Bukan karna dia merindukan Gegenya itu.

"Kau mau bernyanyi?" tawar Chanyeol. "Untuk melepas lelah."

Tao cepat-cepat mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu membukanya. Sayup-sayup angin malam masuk membelai wajah. Tao melirik ke bawah gedung, ada para fans yang sedang menanti mereka. Padahal ini sudah tengah malam.

"Ayo kita bernyanyi." Tao tertawa ceria lalu mulai menyalakan musik kesukaannya.

Semua member memilih untuk berdiam, membiarkan Tao hanyut dalam suasana yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sesekali Tao akan tersenyum, tapi mereka semua tahu apa yang ada dibalik senyuman itu. Rasa sakit Tao mungkin melebihi mereka semua. Dia yang selama ini bersama Kris. Dia yang selama ini selalu bersandar pada Gege kesayangannya itu. Seolah Kris akan menjadi tumpuan Tao selamanya. Seakan kebersamaan mereka akan tetap terjalin hingga mati.

Kyungsoo bahkan mulai terisak. Terlebih saat mendengar Tao menyanyikan lagu dari Wang Lee Hom. Suasana mendadak kelam dan terasa menyedihkan. Lampu dimatikan, meninggalkan kesan dramatis yang sangat kentara. Biarlah. Untuk sejenak biarkan mereka melepas kekecewaan itu. Berharap agar kejadian ini mampu membuat mereka semua menjadi lebih baik ke depannya.

_**Happines come with sadness, cross in my heart at the same time**_

_**Frustrated tears can't measure love weight**_

_**The love given never return, the love still owe you I can't give**_

_**Don't take my heart away with you**_

"_Tidak. Gege tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

"_Semoga kita bersama selamanya, Ge."_

"_Ya. EXO.. Saranghaja!"_

"_Saranghaja!"_

Tao menangis. Airmatanya mengalir tak tertahan. Seolah irama itu setajam sembilu. Seolah hatinya ikut tersayat setiap kali ia bernyanyi. Dia sangat kecewa. Dia tak pernah berharap hal seperti ini akan mendatangi EXO di kemudian hari. Tapi, nampaknya Tuhan ingin menguji mereka. Ingin menguatkan mereka dengan cara yang berbeda.

Tao membutuhkan Kris Gege. EXO memerlukan Galaxy-nya. Semua tak akan sama tanpa sosok itu. Seperti kepingan puzzle yang hilang, meski kecil namun tetap saja terasa tidak lengkap jika tidak disatukan.

_**Every time we part ways, I am deeply defeated by you**_

_**Every time I give up ur tenderness, it's too extremely pain to let it go**_

_**Every time we part ways, every time I kiss you goodbye**_

_**At that moment I finally fully understand the taste of love**_

Mereka mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja. Berusaha keras untuk menyiapkan konser. Tersenyum meski ada sakit yang berdenyut. Tapi kepalsuan tak akan pernah bertahan lama. Bahkan para fans tak bisa dibohongi dengan itu semua. Dengan senyum manis mereka.

Kehilangan tak pernah berdampak baik. Kehilangan hanya mampu membuatmu belajar. Belajar untuk lebih menghargai. Belajar untuk menerima. Belajar untuk menjaga. Tak ada yang salah. Kris berhak pergi, dan mereka berhak kecewa. Hanya saja, kenangan di masa lalu akan selamanya tertinggal jauh di belakang. Jika suatu saat nanti mereka bertemu kembali, Tao berharap Kris sudah bahagia dengan pilihannya.

_Saranghae Gege. [All EXO members]_

_Aku juga. [Kris]_

* * *

**150516**

Dia terbangun. Napasnya tersengal dan bulir-bulir keringat meluncur turun membasahi tengkuk. Sekarang masih pukul satu malam, namun pria itu terbangun begitu cepatnya. Seharusnya ia tidur lebih lama lagi, mestinya dia membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat karna besok mereka harus mengadakan pemotretan dan wawacanra dengan sebuah majalah.

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao menoleh. Jantungnya berpacu cepat seolah hendak menembus kulit. Dia merasa tubuhnya panas dingin. Pria itu masih di sana, menatap Tao dengan sorot khawatir. Dia tidak pergi. Dia tidak pergi.

Dia terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tao. Tak tahukah pria itu bahwa Tao sangat ketakutan? Mimpi yang menghampirinya sungguh mengerikan. Membuat Tao merinding. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Mengusik malam yang sunyi. Kris terperangah. Untuk sejenak tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia menatap aneh pada magnaenya yang meraung-raung tak jelas. Tao bahkan langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Membuat Kris sesak bukan main. Jika saja Kris tidak menenangkannya, mungkin Kris sudah pingsan. Mereka dalam posisi saling berpangkuan.

"Tao.." panggil Kris.

Tao menjerit semakin keras. "Syukurlah kau tidak pergi Kris Ge. Hueeeee."

Kris mengernyit tak paham, "Aku pergi?"

Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat panik. Dia pada akhirnya melepas Kris dengan hati-hati. "Kau keluar dari grup." Ujarnya sesegukan.

Kris tertawa aneh, dia memegang kening Tao, ingin memastikan suhunya. "Kau sakit ya? Apa kau bermimpi?"

Tao merengut tak suka. Dia kembali memeluk Kris, airmatanya masih mengalir deras. "Itu adalah mimpi paling buruk yang pernah aku alami. Dan rasanya lama sekali berakhir. Aku sangat takut."

Kris menghela napas, pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk balas memeluk Tao. "Kau terlalu banyak tidur."

Tao memutuskan berdiam. Syukurlah jika itu semua hanya mimpi. Dia sungguh tidak membayangkan bagaimana dirinya kalau yang baru saja ia alami itu menjadi kenyataan. Kris tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Kris tidak mungkin meninggalkan EXO. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan fans-fans menangis karna kepergiannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak pergi," bisik Tao tertahan.

Kris tersenyum hangat, "Tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku."

Lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hingga suara pintu yang sedang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Ketiga orang itu membeku. Tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan diri seperti apa. Terlebih bagi Chen yang harus disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu oleh Leader dan magnae mereka. "YA! Kalian berbuat mesum ya?" tuduhnya berapi-api.

Kris mendelik tidak terima, "YAK! Kim Jongdae, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Hyung, jika kau mau melakukan itu bersama Tao, setidaknya bujuk dia dengan baik-baik. Kau membuatnya menangis di tengah malam seperti ini. Aku merasa terganggu."

Tao memutuskan berdiri dari pangkuan Kris. Sambil berkacak pinggang pria itu berteriak marah, "KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS? Aku masih menyukai perempuan!" pekiknya heboh.

Chen berdecak. "Lihat saja, aku akan menyebarkan ini semua pada seluruh member jika kita ke Korea nanti."

"KAU MAU MATI?" Kris dan Tao berteriak bersamaan. Mereka berpandangan di detik berikutnya, lalu mulai tertawa.

Kebahagiaan ini, semua tawa yang mereka bagi bersama, bisakah tetap bertahan selamanya? Tao berharap EXO akan selalu satu. Dia ingin agar mereka tetap menghadapi berbagai macam bentuk cobaan yang ada di masa depan dalam keadaan bersama, utuh ber-12.

"Lay~ berhenti bernyanyi lagu sendu di malam hari. Kau membuatku pusing!"

Dan suara Luhan menjadi penutup malam yang indah itu. Tao tersenyum, mimpi buruknya—semoga tak pernah menjadi kenyataan.

**THE END**

* * *

_Itu ending yang di atas adalah harapan aku doang. Aku berharapnya ini semua cuma mimpi sih, dan saat aku terbangun, ternyata emang ga ada yang namanya Kris pergi ninggalin EXO._

_Huhuhuh._

_Jangan bash aku, oke? Aku Cuma pengen ngehibur diri dengan nulis ff ini._

_Kepergian Kris memang belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak manapun dan memang gak ada salahnya kita berharap. Tapi aku juga maunya kita jangan egois. Harus tetap dukung mereka apapun yang terjadi. Kalaupun Kris merasa gak betah lagi di EXO, yeaah kita bisa apa? Sebagai fans kita hanya bisa berdoa agar jalan yang dia pilih ini bisa membuat ia merasa jauh lebih baik._

_Siapa sih yang gak sedih? Aku malah sampe nangis dua hari dua malem, sampe kepala puyeng, lesu, mata bengkak, malah hampir demam (aku yakin kalian jg sama! Ayok kita nangis sama-sama sayang)._

_Sebagai fans yang udah ngikutin mereka sejak awal, Kris udah ngasi terlalu banyak kenangan bagi aku pribadi. Sifat absurd dia, coolnya dia, gantengnya dia. Semua yang ada di diri Kris bikin aku suka banget dengan dia._

_Tapi, balik lagi ke awal, cuma Kris yang bisa nentuin. Aku juga ngarepnya gak ada yang bakal bash EXO setelah ini. Menurut aku, sikap mereka yg unfoll Kris dan nulis kata-kata ambigu di IG itu adalah sebuah bentuk kekecewaan aja. Aku yakin mereka masih sayang bgt dengan si galaxy. Sama kaya kita. Sama kaya Kris yg sayang kita dan EXO juga._

_Mereka berhak kecewa dan merasa dikhianati. Tapi Kris juga berhak memutuskan. Gak ada yang salah. Semua bakal sembuh seiring dengan berlalunya waktu. _

_Oh ya, hampir keseluruhan isi dari ff ini adalah __**khayalan semata.**__ Ada sebagian yang sama, kaya masalah insta dan lain sebagainya. Ada jg yg engga. Kaya kejadian pas Tao nyanyi. Di RL, seharusnya dia sendiri dan matikan lampu. Tapi di sini dia gak sendiri. Hehehe. Dan disni banyak bget Taorisnya ya. Yeah, mungkin karna Tao satu-satunya member yg menurut aku bisa nunjukin kekecewaannya dengan berani. So, jangan salahin aku kalo idenya kebanyakan dari dia. /sungkem/_

_Mereka juga couple ketiga kesukaan aku sih /nyengir sambil nangis/_

_Mungkin setelah ini akan semakin sedikit ya moment taoris. Hiks._

_Ini ditulis dalam keadaan gak mood. Dan aku tauk kadar kehancurannya kaya apa._

_Tapi, __**REVIEW JUSEYO deh ya.**_

A/N : Cloning bakal dilanjut kalo moodnya balik lagi. Doain aja ya~


End file.
